The effects of marihuana on human female reproductive physiology are unknown. Quantitative confirmation of anecdotal marihuana use is now possible by our separate delta 9-THC, 11-nor-9-carboxy-delta 9-THC and toal cannabinoid radioimmune assays of blood and urine. Female marihuana users (pregnant and non-pregnant) will be compared to a non-user control group. Accurately measured body fluid total cannabinoids, delta 9-THC and 11-nor-9-carboxy-delta 9-THC levels of users will be weighed with anecdotal categorization. Menstrual irregularities and other aberrations of reproductive physiology in non-pregnant users and controls will be compared. Pregnant females (users and non-users) will be contrasted to determine whether problems (e.g. infertility, abortions) are greater among users than non-users. Finally, infants of users and non-users will be followed by normal pediatric milestones for at least 18 months. These results should provide a basis for a formal evaluation of immediate and long-term marihuana effects.